What a Vulgar Woman!
by Sayeh
Summary: Funny V/B. Planet Vegeta never blew up, but taken over by Frieza who uses the Saiyans as slaves. The time for rebellion has come when Vegeta, a teen antihero, grows tired of the Colds and stands up against them. Will the Saiyans succeed? How will our sexy perverted Earthling scientist, Bulma, help the prude Vegeta on this mission when they'll accidentally go on an escape adventure?


_**May 1st 2013**_

**You see, guys, I have theory exams starting soon, so I can't focus on writing it for now. It ends somewhere around the end of May, that's why I updated very fast until a few weeks ago to keep you readers satisfied. I don't have the exact schedule, but I promise that I will work on it, even before my exams, but I can't promise to finish the next chapter; I can't upload a chapter if I'm not pleased with it. I even already worked on the next chapter, but I don't like the way it was going, so I have to make major changes in the next chapter. Do keep in mind that I love writing and I most certainly love YOU!**

**As I said, I promised to work on it. Whenever an idea pops in my head, I WILL write it down. But I can't promise to upload a chapter, unless I like it.**

**Sayeh**

**PS: I can't make a separate chapter for this message, or else my fic will get reported by trolls here. So, I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.**

* * *

******Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ... But why the Hell doesn't Akira Toriyama give up on Vegeta? I mean, seriously! If he hates Vegeta so much, then why did he even made him as a character?

_* At the end of this chapter, I explained all the details regarding Akira Toriyama._

******Full summary:** Planet Vegeta never blew up, but it got taken over by the Colds who use the Saiyans as slaves for their empire that they stole from them, and only the Saiyan children are spared; the adults are dead. The time for rebellion has come when Vegeta, a teen antihero, grows tired of the Colds and stands up against them. Will the outnumbered Saiyans overthrow the mighty tyrant, Frieza? Or will Vegeta's hard work be in vain? And how will our sexy perverted Earthling scientist, Bulma, help the prude Vegeta on this mission when they'll "accidentally" go on an escape adventure? Bulma will act like her teenage self in DB, a perverted genius who likes hot guys. Funny V/B interactions.

Critics are welcome if they're helpful for my improvement. And also review, I love reviews!

* * *

******Chapter 1**

It has been twelve years since the Colds took over the planet Vegeta, now called Planet Zoyon, when the little prince was a little boy of five, who got told his father's sudden death by the tyrant's henchman. He still had not forgotten his vow to destroy the monster responsible for most of his people's deaths. Every adult he had ever known was gone. ___Gone__…_Gone with the wind that blew on the Saiyan prince's back who was no longer this planet's prince anymore. He was an orphan now and belonged to no one. His palace that he once lived at was completely taken over by the monstrous tyrant called Frieza.

And now the little former prince had to pay the damage that he alone caused: rebellion. He was through with everyone and everything. He did not want to be Frieza's pet monkey, or so he was called, anymore. He was ___done_ with it. Little did he know that Frieza's punishment would not overlook the poor seventeen year old Saiyan.

"You unmanageable punk!" yelled a man, as he hurt the teenage boy, with a long whip made of steel chains as the man tightened his grip on the whip's silvery handle. The pink skinned man was bald; only had spikes on his wrinkly head, and was extremely fat, but had the blackest cold pair of foxy eyes one could ever lay upon.

The boy who laid motionless on his stomach looked no older than seventeen. His cold eyes dark as onyx, and hair matched with his heart's coal-black color. He was less muscular and a lot smaller than the giant who was whipping him.

"Is…that…all…you…got?" The boy muttered, slowly lifted his arms, and used them to push his upper-body to face the giant in front of him who felt a little surprised after seeing the boy's smirking face, as if the boy was directly mocking him by his actions. "'Cause I was just getting into it." The boy laughed out loud.

"You've built quite the tolerance, Vegeta." The man remained unimpressed, narrowed the distance between his eyes and eyebrows.

"Oh, no," Vegeta said with a mocking tone. "Please, do go on." He pushed himself further up, annoying the pink giant who gritted his teeth.

"Why, you little!" The man enraged.

"Enough, Dodoria," ordered a shorter man of the other kind, a Cold. "I'll have to play with the monkey myself," the man said as he neared Vegeta. "It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it."

___Damn it,_ Vegeta thought as his eyes landed on the most grotesque sight: Frieza, the planet's tyrant of the Cold species, the ruler of them all. The thought of Frieza ___playing_ dirty with him, or so what the tyrant had mentioned, got to him severely. ___I didn't notice him!_ He thought as he turned stone paralyzed from the immense shock that the strongest being in front of him gave him by showing up without warning.

Dodoria looked entertained; his grotesque eyes glistered.

"Oohf!" Vegeta cried out in immeasurable pain, automatically brought his smaller hands on the spot where he felt the stinging pain, while he gagged as splashes of his blood spattered from his mouth all over his surroundings.

"Oh my, does the monkey have a stomachache?" Frieza snickered with his index finger placed on his thin lips.

Vegeta moaned. He still had his hands attached to the sore spot, but was almost unable to breathe.

"You should know your place, soldier," Frieza continued his torment. Without to take a look at Vegeta who was screaming in pain. The teenager winced in burning pain when Frieza dug his black nails into Vegeta's brown furry tail.

"As you are just a mere being; who exists to please me, ___your_ master," Frieza said annoyed, as he had let go of the gravity-defying haired boy, who was now a bloody mess, and landed him on the sandy ground in the middle of the main capital's city square.

___Someday I will make him pay for what he has done to me and my people,_ Vegeta thought as he landed in the black void in his mind which he always saw when Frieza beat him severely to the point of losing his consciousness.

* * *

Please review and show your support! =) It would make me very happy!

For the people who don't know this, ******Akira Toriyama intended on killing Vegeta** on planet Earth by Krillin with the sword. But he never expected Vegeta to become ___this_ popular, so he changed the ending (because of his editor who forced it; the fans insisted on letting Vegeta live) and decided to have him around and make him weaker than Goku so that people won't like him anymore before he dies by the hands of Frieza. Little did he know that his flaws made him even more lovable, because the fans could relate more to Vegeta (because of his flaws) than the ___perfect warrior _Goku, who seemed more like a Gary Stu (male Mary Sue). AT did everything to make Vegeta hated, but he couldn't succeed. He even wanted Vegeta to stay dead after Frieza killed him, but the fans once again forced him to return Vegeta back to them. AT even admitted this.

During the Namek Saga, Vegeta was shown weak, and not how he originally had intended to be according to Akira, during the Saiyan Saga. Vegeta's character even changed. If it weren't for the fans begging him, even threatening AT not to buy the manga's, he wouldn't have left Vegeta around after the Saiyan Saga. Akira was pissed that Vegeta took Piccolo's spotlight too (since Piccolo is AT's favorite bad guy and even character) and became Goku's rival instead. Akira never thought that Vegeta would become even more popular than the main character, Goku (which it only took Vegeta a few fragments in the manga that it took Goku the whole volume 1), as the Saiyan prince intrigued a lot of readers by his charismatic characteristics.

So Vegeta was originally the strongest, until Akira began to rebel so the fans would dislike him. Actually, Vegeta was equally strong to Goku's Kaio-ken attack 3x (which made Goku 3 times as strong). Not to mention when Goku used Kaio-ken 4x, Vegeta was able to withstand the blast a little at first and even that didn't hurt him severely. Surviving the spirit bomb of other people's energy (not just Goku's) of the whole planet and still be able to damage the others as well that outnumbered Vegeta. He also survived Gohan's heavy ape-form when he fell on Vegeta. So it's impossible for someone as powerful as him become a weakling right after the Saiyan Saga on Namek, unless Akira (who admitted it) made him weak _on purpose_. That's why I don't really count Vegeta from the Namek Saga onwards as the "same" Vegeta as from the Saiyan Saga. For instance, Saiyan Saga Vegeta was more _introverted_ and always thinks before he spoke, whereas Vegeta on Namek was the opposite. And not just only _that_.

Well, an anti-hero is becoming more popular lately, more than a standard oh-so-goody hero who becomes a bore anyway. Akira even wanted to let Vegeta stay dead after Frieza killed him, but fans insisted to have him around. Akira wanted Piccolo to become a Majin, but his editors insisted to give Vegeta that role, because the fans have been dying to see a Vegeta / Goku rematch.

I wonder if Vegeta was based on a real person in AT's life that he hated. I mean, why should he hate his own creation so much, that the people LOVE? Your creations are your children, so it's weird that you'd hate your own child.


End file.
